Decepticons: The Musical 2
by Snakey Poo
Summary: It's here at last! Pleas R&R!


Decepticons: The Musical 2

Decepticons: The Musical 2

"Please!!" Blitzwing asked Megatron. Blitzwing wanted to go to the Sing-a-thon at the local Energon bar.

"Fine. But, I won't sing unless they play my song!" Blitzwing saluted.

"Yes sir!"

The next day….

"And the first one to sing is… Wow Shockwave?" The announcer walked off the stage in disbelief. Shockwace walked up and grabbed the microphone.

"Thank you. The song I'm about to sing means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy. . What you gonna do with all that junk? All that junk inside your trunk? I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk, Get you love drunk off my hump. My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little bumps. (check it out) I drive these robots crazy, I do it on the daily, They treat me really nicely, They buy me all these ice-ys. Mega super Trona, Primus and then gonna weari'n, they be sharin' All their money got me wearin' fly But I ain't askin, They say they love my blast, Seven years, the past, I say no, but they keep givin' So I keep on takin' And no I ain't taken We can keep on hating  
I keep on demonstrating.  
My love, my love, my love, my love You love my manly bumps, My hump, my hump, my hump,  
My bumps they got you, He's got me spending. (oh) spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me. (oh) spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me What you gonna do with all that junk? All that junk inside that trunk? I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk, Get you love drunk off my hump. What u gon' do with all that blast? All that blast from all that past? I'm a make, make, make, make you scream  
Make u scream, make you scream. Cos of my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump. My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely manly bumps." Megatron shot Shockwave off the stage.

"Next." The Decepticon leader said coldly. All three Reflector walked on stage.

"We can see clearly now, the war has gone. We can see all obstacles in our way. Gone are the dark times that made us fear." Megatron looked at the three. They all ran off the stage. Soundwave walked on stage.

"Buy it. Use it. Break it. Fix it. Trash it. Change it. Mail, upgrade it. Charge it. Point it. Zoom it. Press it. Snap it. Work it. Quick, erase it. Write it. Cut it. Paste it. Save it. Load it. Check it. Quick, re-write it. Plug it. Play it. Burn it. Rip it. Drag it. Drop it. Zip, unzip it. Lock it. Fill it. Curl it. Find it. View it. Code it. Don't unlock it. Service. Grow it. Pose it. Click it. Cross it. Crack it. Twitch. Update it. Name it. Rate it. Tune it. Print it. Scan it. Send it. Fax, rename it. Touch it. Bring it. Pay it. Watch it. Turn it. Leave it. Stop, format it. Buy it. Use it. Break it. Fix it. Trash it. Change it. Mail, upgrade it. Charge it. Point it. Zoom it. Press it. Snap it. Work it. Quick, erase it. Write it. Cut it. Paste it. Save it. Load it. Check it. Quick, re-write it. Plug it. Play it. Burn it. Rip it. Drag it. Drop it. Zip, unzip it. Lock it. Fill it. Curl it. Find it. View it. Code it. Don't unlock it. Service. Grow it. Pose it. Click it. Cross it. Crack it. Twitch. Update it. Name it. Rate it. Tune it. Print it. Scan it. Send it. Fax, rename it. Touch it. Bring it. Pay it. Watch it. Turn it. Leave it. Stop, format it. …. Technologic….Technologic…..Technologic……Technologic…. Buy it. Use it. Break it. Fix it. Trash it. Change it. Mail, upgrade it. Charge it. Point it. Zoom it. Press it. Snap it. Work it. Quick, erase it. Write it. Cut it. Paste it. Save it. Load it. Check it. Quick, re-write it. Plug it. Play it. Burn it. Rip it. Drag it. Drop it. Zip, unzip it. Lock it. Fill it. Curl it. Find it. View it. Code it. Don't unlock it. Service. Grow it. Pose it. Click it. Cross it. Crack it. Twitch. Update it. Name it. Rate it. Tune it. Print it. Scan it. Send it. Fax, rename it. Touch it. Bring it. Pay it. Watch it. Turn it. Leave it. Stop, format it." Soundwave was shot off the stage by Starscream. Megatron looked at him, shocked.

"I thought I killed you?"

"You no you can't kill a fangirl fave!" Starscream said as he walked to the mic.

"This is for you Megatron. 1..2..3..hit it! My milkshake brings all the bots to the yard and darn right, it's better than yours! Darn right its……." Megatron shot Starscream. Unfortunately the fangirls petitioned the writer of the story to "kill" off Starscream. Blitzwing ran up to the stage.

"My turn! I'm bringi'n Starscream back. Them other bots should not have attacked…" Blitzwing was promptly killed. Megatron walked on stage.

"My turn. Megalisious, definisious, make them bots go loco. They run my power so the get their pain from my cannon. You can see me. You can't phase me. I ain't easy. I ain't cheesy. I got reasons why I kill them. Bots just come and die with seizures. I'm Megalisious. But, I ain't gone with you, us. And if you were suspicious, all thoughts will your end us…" Starscream's ghost appeared out of no where and ended the story, angering Megatron in his first solo.


End file.
